Three Kingdoms
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Naruto travel the world and reach China under the rule of the soon to fall Han Empire. How will Naruto solve the Chaos in the country? NarutoxHarem God-like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**New Era**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Koihime Musou**

**Early 184 AD**

Han Dynasty over hundreds of year have reign control of the land. The land who would bring Longevity and prosper through the world. However in the year of 184 Han Dynasty is controlled by Emperor Ling who only care about himself and indulged himself in wealth. This In turn change the great Han Dynasty into the shell of it former self.

While Nobody control the government Emperor Ling given an authority to his Ten Eunuchs which later people turn poor of the High Taxes.

However A mysterious man gave a young woman a book contains Magic inside the Woman was Choukaku. At first she was just a musician wandering the land to search for fame. Choukaku at first just apathetic to her surroundings when she reach a poor village however she change her mind after healing people there.

She use the book to heal and help people there. After realizing her power of this book the Government who suppose to keep the safety of people have neglected their jobs. and so she gather more people in the Northern and the Center of Han Dynasty.

After gathering many people She gives a name to her new followers. She call them Koukintou (Yellow Turbans). Choukaku afterwards try to send an envoy to represent her banner to contribute for the Han Empire however not for long her envoy has been executed for a false treason accused by the Ten Eunuchs.

One night a Messenger panting with his legs trembling In front of him Choukaku.

"Choukaku-sama! Urgent news our envoy in Rakuyou has been Executed!"

Choukaku and both her sisters gasped.

The Leader of Koukintou have two sisters at her right side of the throne was Chouhou with her green counterpart of her sister clothes. she has light blue eyes along with her hair with a green clover hairpin at the left side of her hair her body would identified as petite. At Choukaku's left was her youngest sister Chouryou same as Chouhou she wore Blue counterparts of her older sister clothes her body was as petite as her older sister Chouhou.

Choukaku herself was different from her sisters her slim body with her E-cup bust would charm any men who follow her, her clothes was a simple white shirt that shows her lower part with violet color in the middle of her chest, her skirt color was also pink. Her eyes are Cyan while her hair was long pink hair.

"Really?" ask Choukaku

"Yes, while our envoy gave our suggestion that people are suffering they just outrageously accused him for treason!"

"Nee-sama, we can't afford this action of the Emperor we must take action now!" Chouhou grit her teeth while folding her knuckle.

"...Onee-sama...We have to move now our two million followers will follow you Onee-sama..." Chouryou stated while pushing his red glasses.

Choukaku nodded. "Yes, We cannot let this pass by Long Live Koukintou!"

And so the Koukintou which at first try to tell the Emperor so he will not be a puppet to the eunuchs and care for people now break into a revolt and this did not go unheard by the Emperor.

**Meanwhile at Rakuyou**

Emperor Ling is now at his Throne after an urgent message from one of his spies.

"Urgent news Your Majesty! Koukintou has rebelled!"

"WHAT?! Someone summon Kashin at the Throne at once!"

Servants hurriedly run over the House of Kashin to summon her. While The Emperor sweat under his robes.

Kashin Suiko is the General-In-Chief of Han Dynasty sister of Emperor Ling's wife. She looks Mature with her gray hair with her sharp violet eyes and her large bust of D-cup. She was originally just a normal civilian with her sister owning a merchandise shop but Emperor Ling took a liking at her sister and so here she was.

Kashin arrived at the throne and cupped both her hands. "Your Majesty Is something happen for you to call me in short notice?"

"Kashin! Koukintou has rebelled Han Dynasty at the brink of destruction, What should we do?!"

Kashin bow her head and keep her composure. "Your Majesty not need to worry, I shall gather Local Lords loyal for the great of Han Dynasty, Han shall not fall."

The Emperor looks pleased at her statement while Kashin scoffed at the fool Emperor. "That is good we shall show them the greatness of Han! Which will you appoint for your assistant in this Campaign?"

"Your Majesty I would like to appoint Sister Kouhou Sou and Shu Shun as my Grand Commandant also I would like to appoint Teacher Ryo No as my Second-in-command."

"Yes your permission was granted gather all the Local Lords and show Koukintou the greatness of Han!"

Kashin cupped both of her hands and proceed to leave.

**Meanwhile in Zhuo County, Zhuo Commandery, You Province**

One Young woman was sighing on her way to the city town. her appearance of a beauty although with her sour mood she still a beauty. Her appearance was that of young adult with her pink waist length hair while her blue eyes were like that of an ocean, Her bust of E-cup breasts usually attract males but she also looks clumsy?

Her name was Ryuubi Gentoku she actually from royalty unfortunately she was one from Ryu family who did not acknowledge by the standards of Ryu family so here she was working as straw mats maker.

After the Koukintou rebellion her mother asked Ryuubi to join the Military her mother screamed. "For what are your education from Ryo No if you did not use it well!?" Then she kicked her to the river.

She sighed once again before she bumped into a person and fall to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm truly sorry miss are you okay?" A rough yet gentle voice call to her

"Yes I am f..."

She can't continue her sentence as she start to blush to her ear right in front of her was an Handsome adonis like sage. He is lean and tall with his blue eyes and his spiky blond hair and 3 scars at each of his cheek. His appearance was that of Sage with his golden staff with the ring on top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes! I am totally fine."

"Ah...that is great, I'm truly sorry for the Inconvenient but I am a little lost can you show me the way miss...?"

"My Name is Ryuubi my Courtesy name is Gentoku...It is nice to meet you."

"Hehe...My name is Naruto Uzumaki It is a pleasure to meet you."

And so our Pink haired heroine meet with the Blond Hero.

**A/N: Here we go yes I made a new story...This one prologue is a bit messed up sorry...anyway this is my new story hope you like it. I will update my other story next time. I'm so sorry I just have to make this story before it leaves my mind! _ **

**anyway R&R**

**Sohara out **

**Ja Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting new Friends  
**

**A/N: I know this seems ridicilous but I planned on doing this with Shoku harem, my other fanfiction is still on the way this story is just a lot different plot than The Bringer of Peace which follow the Visual Novel plot. I'm planning on using Romance of the Three Kingdoms plot which will be more complicated and longer I hope, anyway let's get started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Koihime Musou**

**Somewhere in Zhuo county.  
**

Ryuubi sighed.

"What's wrong Ryuubi-chan are you tired?"

"N-no not like that, it was just..."

Her eyes then turned sad and stare at the ground.

"You are thinking about this country aren't you?

Her eyes went wide and look at Naruto.

"How...do you know?"

Naruto then look at Ryuubi calmly

"It was written on your face Ryuubi-chan."

"Mou!~ stop teasing me you meanie!~"

"Okay...okay it's because I heard it when I came into this country, everything seems messed up."

Ryuubi nodded.

"Can you tell me the detail Ryuubi-chan?"

"The Rebellion already planned to overthrow Kan(Han) Dynasty from three years earlier that is what my mom told me."

Ryuubi took a deep breath.

"My mother also told me the news about what happen at Rakuyou Eunuchs abusing their authority and do as they please and then Chou Kaku came out of nowhere, proposing an alliance with the Eunuchs but then a few months ago Kashin executed Bagengi(Ma Yuanyi) a member of Koukintou, accusing him as a Traitor planning for Grand Treason."

Ryuubi sighed.

Naruto continued her story

"But the Yellow Turbans did not accept the dead of their comrades and Rebelled?"

Ryuubi nodded.

"Now, the Imperial army gather up forces and try to quelled this giant Rebellion."

Naruto just silently hear her talk and finally asked.

"Ryuubi-chan what is your dream?"

"E-eh?! Etto...My dream is to make people Understand each other I suppose..."

a sense of Nostalgia went through Naruto while Ryuubi continue.

"And to restore the Glory of the Kan."

Naruto smiled.

"That is a grand dream do you think you can do it?"

Ryuubi sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"I don't know Naruto-san, but I'm pretty sure one day I could fulfill those dream!"

Naruto remember when he was just a kid when he shout his dream to his village. _"she was just like me."_

"Ne Naruto-san what about you? Have you reached your goal? I've wondered what are you doing in this country?"

"I've reached my goal Ryuubi-chan, Now I'm just a wandering Sage traveling the world."

Ryuubi looked at Naruto in awe.

"Sugoi Naruto-san...In any chance Naruto-san would you like to help me to reach my goal?"

Naruto just gave her his charming smile which makes her flustered and her face red.

"We will see Ryuubi-chan We'll see..."

"Touka..."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Touka, my Mana(True Name)"

"I understand...Touka-chan."

She gave him a beautiful smile which Naruto gave him his own smile.

And so grow the beautiful friendship.

**Meanwhile in You Province, Ji City.**

"Puwah!~ there is nothing more satisfying than a warm wine!~ More old man!"

a certain red-head girl with a tiger hairpin sitting in the bar while chugging down large portion of wine.

"Chouhi-chan there are no more wine for today you have to give it a rest for today."

The owner of the bar nervously persuade the now named Chouhi to stop drink more wine.

"Hee! I want more Wine old man!"

The old man hurriedly gave Chouhi her wine and before she gets angry.

Chouhi chugged more wine before the bar opened and a person came in.

She was a young woman with her long black silky hair carrying her guandao inside frightened the other drinker except the young red-head girl. sitting next to the red-head the black-haired girl order a drink.

"Bartender, I only need water."

Appearance of the young red-head girl was not really intimidating but her aura is certainly is that of a warrior. Wearing a black shirt underneath a short brown coat with yin-yang on the left and right while wearing a simple black short pants all in all her appearance look childish.

While the Young woman next to her was the Long black-haired woman with a charming and beautiful face however her aura is the same as the red-head. she has a Long black silky hair. the base of the tail keep up Ponytail with a Thin ribbon her hair length goes past her knees and feet. she has a Goldfish yellow eyes. she has a very soft face and is actually quiet nice. She's got feminine legs and buttocks, pleasantly shaped body, and a flat stomach. Her breasts could be seen as DD-cup which shaped nice and dressed in a green and white outfit. Going downward, it consists of a green neckline with yellow decor. She wears a necktie as well, which is red and white, alternating down the middle and has a few diamond shapes on it. Her main "top" is sleeveless. The top of her is white with vertical stripes. From there, it seems like she has a green cloth breastplate going down to her waist. From there, she has a very short skirt and nearly perfect thigh-highs that make her legs look feminine.

Red head girl snorted. "Heh, Onee-chan only order some water?"

Young woman just spare a glance. "Yes, It something that matter?"

"Nyahaha, That is so funny, ne Onee-chan I've never seen you here before, you are not from around here?"

"Yes, I am just a wandering warrior seeking on bring peace."

"So Onee-chan want to join Army around here? What are you going to do seek fortunes and title hmm?"

"No, I just wanted this rebellion over and Kan Dynasty would be in peace again."

"Oh."

The red-head smirk.

"But Onee-chan, are you sure drinking that would make you powerful I really doubt it."

The young woman sharply stare at the red-head.

"Did you just Insult me?"

"No of course not Onee-chan...But."

The red head stares straight at the Young woman.

"I would love to fight someone like you Onee-chan."

"I understand, how about we go somewhere quiet to have our spar."

"Lead the way Onee-chan."

And so both of them went to the nearby place where no one will get hurt of their spar while leaving the bar.

**Somewhere near the forest outskirts of Ji City**

"Naruto-san we are here at last."

"I see Touka-chan."

The city is large to say at least. City of Ji currently under Governor Ryu Yan uncle of Touka.

"Let's get there before sunset."

Touka nodded.

Just before they went to the city they felt enormous power lies nearby and Naruto and Touka nodded at each other and went towards the source.

When they get there two person standing at each other. Redhead with a Serpent-like spear and The Black haired woman is a Guandao both of them prepared to fight

Both of them finally move with the Black haired woman almost hit the side of the little red-head while the red-head parry her guandao and began her counter attack repeatedly with a swift thrust which the black-haired woman parry all of her attack like it was nothing.

"Not bad, before we continue may I know your name?"

"Aren't you suppose to Introduce yourself before asking someone's name Onee-chan?"

"Very well, My name is Kan'u My courtesy name is Unchou. Now can I have my opponent name?"

"My name is Chouhi My courtesy name is Yokutoku."

"Very well let us continue Chouhi."

"Let's!"

Chouhi swiftly launch herself at the now named Kan'u aiming for her neck while Kan'u hold her strike. Chouhi push her weapon forward while Kan'u hold Chouhi Serpent spear. The arm strength contest between both of them still goes on until Kan'u decide to kick Chouhi in the leg however Chouhi know and swiftly jump back.

"That is tricky Onee-chan."

"You also have a strong arms Chouhi, but Can you truly hold my attack."

Swiftly Kan'u slash her guandao at Chouhi left side while Chouhi hurriedly parry her attack but one thing Chouhi did not expect was that she is pushed far by Kan'u strength. Even if she is pushed back Chouhi return to her stance.

"Your strength is really powerful nanoda!"

"So are you, I would have never imagined someone could have held my strong attack like that."

"Then, let us end this with the final strike, The winner must bring peace to the land are you agree Onee-chan?"

"Very well We have the same goal but it seems this will be our last."

Kan'u and Chouhi launch at each other for the final blow however their last attack was interrupted by Touka. She held Kan'u and Chouhi with both her swords. The swords of her Ancestor and the other is a gift that was said made from a dragon claw.

"It was such a waste for both of you to kill each other at this time of turmoil. Why don't you use that strength to save the realm?"

Kan'u and Chouhi winced at Touka's word and pull their weapons away.

Touka sighed.

"Yellow Turbans wrecking the realm, I cannot bear to see two heroes with the same goal killing each other."

"Pardon me for asking stranger but we have not know your name."

"Ah~ My name is Ryuubi my Courtesy name is Gentoku pleasure to meet you."

"Ryuubi-dono, My name is Kan'u my courtesy name is Unchou, your wise words caught my attention may I know what is your goal for the realm?"

"Right right! Ryuubi onee-chan let me introduce myself. My name is Chouhi my courtesy name is Yokutoku. I know Koukintou destroy the realm they also destroy my Village that is why I want to beat a lesson for them!"

"Right, I myself just an Imperial Scion Descendant of Ryuushou(Liu Sheng) I have a goal and my goal is to restore the glory of the Kan while see if People could understand each other."

Kan'u cupped her hands and bow.

"Your Goal is Virtuous, I Kan'u shall devote my body and soul to serve you Ryuubi-dono. and please call me by my true name Aisha."

"Eh?!"

While Chouhi smiled brightly.

"Right! I also shall protect Ryuubi onee-chan and fulfill those goal. you also can call me Rinrin!"

"Eh?!"

The dumbfounded Touka just look at both of her two new friends. but she raises her sword

"I understand, If both of you want to stay at my side let us pledge an oath that Saying the names Ryuubi."

Kan'u raises her guandao

"Kan'u."

Chouhi raises her spear

"Chouhi!"

"although the surnames are different, yet we have come together as sisters."

"From this day forward, we shall join forces for a common purpose: to save the troubled and to aid the endangered."

"We shall avenge the nation above, and pacify the citizenry below."

"We seek not to be born on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. We merely hope to die on the same day, in the same month and in the same year.

"We merely hope to die on the same day, in the same month and in the same year."

"May the Gods of Heaven and Earth attest to what is in our hearts."

Lastly both of them voicing together.

"""If we should ever do anything to betray our friendship, may heaven and the people of the earth both strike us dead."""

And so the Three heroes finally come together as sisters.

Naruto meanwhile just stare at three of them with smile.

"What an Interesting event, I wonder what will happen next?"

**"You should have made it more Interesting."**

"Maybe next time Partner."

**A/N: and it's finished. This chapter is only about how the Three sisters become Sisters, hope you enjoy this fanfiction or crossover give me a lot lots of Review but no flames please. R&R. For my other stories I would update it sooner If I have time. College give me a real headache see you later.**

**Ja Ne~**

**Sohara Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting the rebels, meeting Sousou and Toutaku  
**

**A/N : Okay so I decided not to really erase all the characteristics so I'll keep it but Naruto here will just be a wandering Sage you won't meet Naruto with ultimate Godlike kill all his enemies like it was nothing, I mean here he is godlike but you won't see him using that ultimate power that much he will just like Strategist for Touka, so yeah happy reading. and don't forget to give me lots and lots of review  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Koihime Musou**

The world under heaven, after a long period of division, tends to unite; after a long period of union, tends to divide. This has been so since antiquity. When the rule of the Shuu (Zhou) Dynasty weakened, seven contending kingdoms sprang up, warring one with another until the kingdom of Hata (Qin) prevailed and possessed the empire. But when Hata's destiny had been fulfilled, arose two opposing kingdoms, Seisou (Chu) and Kan (Han), to fight for the mastery. And Kan was the victor.

The rise of the fortunes of Kan began when Ryuuhou (Liu Bang) the Supreme Ancestor slew a white serpent to raise the banners of uprising, which only ended when the whole empire belonged to Kan (BC 202). This magnificent heritage was handed down in successive Kan emperors for two hundred years, till the rebellion of Oumou (Wang Mang) caused a disruption. But soon Ryuushuu (Liu Xiu) the Latter Kan Founder restored the empire, and Kan emperors continued their rule for another two hundred years till the days of Emperor Xian, which were doomed to see the beginning of the empire's division into three parts, known to history as The Three Kingdoms.

But the descent into misrule hastened in the reigns of the two predecessors of Emperor Xian-Emperors Huan and Ling-who sat in the dragon throne about the middle of the second century.

Emperor Huan paid no heed to the good people of his court, but gave his confidence to the Palace eunuchs. He lived and died, leaving the scepter to Emperor Ling, whose advisers were Regent Marshal Dou Wu and Imperial Guardian Chinhan (Chen Fan). Dou Wu and Chinhan, disgusted with the abuses of the eunuchs in the affairs of the state, plotted the destruction for the power-abusing eunuchs. But Chief Eunuch Sousetsu (Cao Jie) was not to be disposed of easily. The plot leaked out, and the honest Dou Wu and Chinhan were put to death, leaving the eunuchs stronger than before.

Such is the fate of Kan Dynasty in the brink of destruction.

**Somewhere nearby Ji castle**

**Inn**

"Ehh? Touka Onee-chan already have someone with?"

Rinrin tilted her head while looking straight at Touka with curiosity.

"N-no! It was not like I already have someone with m-me! I mean someone to travel with! Yeah! That's it!"

Touka frantically flew her hands comically makes it look funny.

Aisha giggles at her sister acts.

"Aneue, Rinrin just teasing you, but is it true you already met someone before us?"

"Yes, he escorts me here...Umm...He never really tells me his purpose he is just a wandering sage."

"I see...then will he come by here to see you Aneue?"

"He said he will, but I have no idea if he was saying the truth or not."

"So Aneue, what does he look like?"

"He is really tall and he is..."

Touka blushed

"He is really ano...Handsome?"

Aisha and Rinrin looked at each other then focusing back at Touka.

"Oh oh! He is also a Sage from the east. he is also very wise and he told me he would help me...with my goal."

Touka blushed when she said that while Aisha and Rinrin have this Mischievous look while Rinrin face truly ready to tease her oldest Sister while Aisha just have this strange small smile.

"Aneue, so what is our next plan?"

Rinrin raised her hand.

"Right right! what should we do Onee-chan?"

"My plan is to join my Uncle Forces but first we need Volunteers to quell the Rebels nearby to prove our worth."

Aisha went into her thinking mode closing her eyes.

"But to do that we need Gold to pay Volunteers and for the blacksmith to build weapons for the Volunteers."

"Right! Etto...Where are we gonna find it?"

Rinrin tilted her head. while her older sisters sweatdropped.

Suddenly the door to their room was open and appear the Blonde Adonis Touka just talked about.

"Hey there Touka-chan, I see you are with your new friends."

The reactions was different. Touka was smiling with a pink tint, Aisha was Blushing while trying to act like nothing was to be seen, unfortunately it ended up miserably and make her face getting red. While Rinrin just stare at him with awe.

"Ah...Naruto-sama. It's good that you have return. Oh yeah this is both my sisters. The redhead, Her name is Chouhi her Courtesy name is Yokutoku is the youngest."

"Naruto onii-chan you look so cool and you can call Rinrin Rinrin."

"Nice meeting you Rinrin."

Rubbing Rinrin's head make her purring?

Then Touka gesturing to the blushing Aisha.

"And here is my other sister her name is Kan her courtesy name is Unchou."

Aisha regained her composure and bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto-dono, Please call me by my Mana Aisha."

Naruto smiled.

"The Pleasure is also mine. So Touka-chan."

"Eh?"

"Please tell me what is your next move?"

"Ah, come to think of it..."

Aisha finished her sister words.

"We would like to make a name for ourselves by destroying the small forces of Koukintou nearby."

"But! We need money or Gold and currently...we have nothing."

"Oh..."

Naruto reached his robe and pulled out a large bag.

"Fortunately I have many Gold Coins here."

The Three sisters gapping like a fish.

The Tenant inside Naruto snorted.

_"**Just tell them you create it." **_

_"Shush, You want something Interesting then just look at their dumbfounded face."_

_**"Heh, I guess you're right."**_

Touka finally speak her mind.

"Sugoi Naruto-sama...How much is it inside?"

"It was 2.000 Gold and 1.000 Silver."

Aisha finally speak.

"That is magnificent Naruto-dono...With this much we could buy good steeds and hire volunteers...now we just need a good steel for forging weapons of our volunteers."

"Actually I have bought the finest steel for about 2.000 pounds of fit steel."

"Where is it Naruto-dono is it safely guarded?"

"Don't you worry you girls get to sleep. Tomorrow we will have a long day ."

All three sisters nodded and quickly prepare to sleep while Naruto flicker himself at the roof.

Sitting on the roof Naruto talk to his tenant. he lay himself on the roof.

"It's a great day isn't it?"

**"If you consider that as an Interesting day, Yes."**

"Every now and then every place has its own way of solving their problem."

**"You started to doubt your true way of peace?"**

He smirked.

"No way! But still... There are few who have the same vision as my True Peace."

**"Like the girl you gave your book into?"**

Naruto went silent and the Deity sighed at him. Naruto just ignored his tenant and closed his eyes.

"It wasn't truly...Her fault...and to tell you what I just gave her that book because of the situation and I saw a potential in that woman and just gave her the book."

**"Human being is really hard to understand...Mostly they abuse the power they have been given by someone."**

"True...but hopefully we could at least quell the Rebellion and save her and her sisters."

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you... You are using 'that' steel right?"**

"Yup...and it is the Finest Chakra steel ever made. won't you agree?"

**"You are the 'Almighty' and at least you make this more Interesting that is why I like you."**

"Oh shut up."

Both of them Laugh in the peaceful night.

**Next Day**

**In the girls room**

Touka and her sisters prepared to go with Naruto to do their job. before they went Touka and her sisters having a conversation.

"Aneue...Naruto-dono is just as great as you said...He is kind and generous."

Aisha started the chat by complimenting Naruto while Rinrin smirk.

"Hehehe...Aisha I know that look when someone fall in love...i saw that look on you Yesterday."

Aisha started to blush and sputter gibberish.

"W-w-w-what are you saying Rinrin! I was just complimenting him! It's not like I like him or anything!"

Rinrin smirked widely.

"Nyahaha...You just give your true motives."

"Uuuhh! You'll get it Rinrin I promise you!"

Touka need to step between them before they breaks anything.

"Hai hai...both of you stop it right now we have something to do remember?"

She just sweatdropped at both her sisters.

"Yes Aneue."

Aisha full of composure answer her sister while glancing at Rinrin.

"Yes Touka onee-chan."

While Rinrin just rolled out her tongue at Aisha.

Knocks from the door and all of their eyes went to it.

"Everyone ready? we have to move soon."

Naruto opened the door.

"Oh it seems Everyone is ready...Let's split our job to make it easier."

Three of them nodded.

"""Yes!"""

"Alright...we shall not waste our time. Touka you and Rinrin please gather Volunteers around here who wish to fight Koukintou and give them 1 pieces of gold each."

He gave them a bag filled with 1.000 gold coins inside.

""Understand.""

Naruto nodded.

"Aisha, you will be buying steeds for our Volunteers 250 horses should be fine."

He gave her a bag filled with 500 gold coins and 500 silver coins.

"Understand."

"After Touka and Rinrin finished gathering Volunteers help Aisha and bring those horses outskirts of this city we gonna need it, there will be a banner sign Ryuu in the south outside of this city. While I myself shall forged weapons for our Volunteers specially. Now Let's go!"

"""Yes!"""

So The Preparations for battle has begun.

After much preparations 1.000 Volunteers gathered in the southern outskirts of Ji preparing for fighting against Koukintou. Touka and Rinrin was able to muster 1.000 Volunteers while Aisha was also able to buy 750 steeds which is great for them. Meanwhile Naruto has already set up camp before the Volunteers even there while creating food supplies and Forging weapons with his 'skills'.

Now 1.000 Volunteers strong Touka gave them her speech and it seems she is very great to be a leader. while Naruto just watched from the sidelines with a smile on his face.

The Next day Naruto, Touka, Aisha and Rinrin with the Volunteers Marching towards the nearby Koukintou camp. While on the way they saw some Merchants coming at them. They had to stop for a while.

Chouseihei (Zhang Shiping) was one of the Merchant from Nakayama (Zhongshan) he particulary selling steeds and now he came back to rest for awhile because a turmoil from The Koukintou.

"Naruto-dono, Ryuubi-dono...The Land has turned into the state of Chaos...If it was like this our business will not run in a long while...We Merchant cannot have more profit."

Chouseihei stated.

"We understand sir...We Volunteers shall do our best in quelling those rebels so that Merchant could do their business again."

Naruto said while Chouseihei nodded.

"Very well Naruto-dono I shall give you the rest of my steeds, gold and silver to help you bring an end to this chaos."

With that they found more resources from the Merchant for about 50 steeds, 1.500 golds and silver. This could help them in the long run.

When Everything were ready, the troop, now one thousand strong, marched to Commander Suusei (Zhou Jing), who presented them to Imperial Protector Ryuuen (Liu Yan). When the ceremony of introduction was over, Ryuubi declared her ancestry, and Ryuuen at once accorded her the esteem due to a relation.

Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin cupped their hands and give their appreciation at Imperial Uncle Ryuuen, while Nartuo stand there with his Shakujou bow his head.

"Thank you for accepting us in your humble palace your Imperial Uncle."

Ryuuen just waved it off.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine I could finally meet someone from the long lost family Ryuubi-chan."

"Thank you Imperial Uncle but we here are not for a normal situation but we are here to quell the Rebels that Threatened the Kan with its sword."

Ryuuen eyes frowned.

"I understand...our people have suffered and Rebels at the dying Kan cursed those Eunuchs."

"We must quell the Rebels at once Imperial Uncle and restore the glory of Kan!"

Ryuuen nodded and gesture Suusei closer and the General obey.

"Very well Ryuubi-chan a little to our South our region Koukintou about fifty thousand men recently destroyed and pillaged by the Koukintou...I as the Imperial Protector cannot do much as I recently appointed here and for the time being...Ryuubi-chan would you take the risk of going there?"

Touka joyfully cupped her hands.

"Of course Imperial Uncle...I promise we shall claim victory."

Ryuuen nodded.

"Good, when can you March your troops?"

"The sooner the better Imperial Uncle we shall depart today."

"Excellent...and before you go...may I know this young man who accompany you Ryuubi-chan?"

"Ah..."

Before Touka could utter a single word Naruto move forward and bow his head.

"Your Imperial Uncle My name is Naruto Uzumaki I just recently arrived in this country...I'm actually a Wandering Sage."

"Very well...May I request something from you?"

"Of course."

"Please protect Ryuubi-chan for me...She is from the Royal Line, basically my Niece, and I saw great Potential in her...Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Very well since that is all, My General shall accompany you to the battle...I wish you for your success."

"Yes!"

and thus The battle began.

Suusei, Naruto andthe three sisters go out to oppose the Koukintou with the one thousand troops. Touka joyfully undertook to lead the vanguard and marched to the foot of the Daxing Hills where they saw the rebels. The rebels wore their hair flying about their shoulders, and their foreheads were bound with yellow scarves.

When the two armies had been drawn up opposite each other, Touka rode to the front, Aisha to her left, Rinrin to her right, and Naruto in the middle.

Flourishing his whip, Naruto began to hurl reproaches at the rebels, crying, "You ungrateful beasts...you shall know the strength of Heaven on our side Rebels...Why not dismount and be slaughtered?"

Their leader Teienshi (Cheng Yuanzhi), full of rage, sent out one general, Toumo (Deng Mao), to begin the battle. At once rode forward Rinrin, her serpent halberd poised to strike. One thrust and Toumo rolled off his horse, pierced through the heart. At this Teienshi himself whipped up his steed and rode forth with sword raised ready to slay Rinrin. But Aisha swung up her ponderous green-dragon saber and rode at Teienshi. At the sight, fear seized upon Teienshi, and before he could defend himself, the great saber fell, cutting him in halves.

Two heroes new to war's alarms,  
Ride boldly forth to try their arms.  
Their doughty deeds three kingdoms tell,  
And poets sing how these befell.

Their leader fallen, the rebels threw away their weapons and fled. The official soldiers dashed in among them. Many thousands surrendered and the victory was complete. Thus this part of the rebellion was broken up.

While their victory is guaranteed...Naruto gazed at the death on the battlefield it's been long since he didn't saw any deaths and it strike him and reminiscing the old times.

Touka saw the expression of her adviser and finally talk to him.

"What is wrong Naruto-sama? is something the matter?"

Naruto just waved it off with a smile.

"It's nothing Touka-chan it was just remembering the old times when there is a big war around my country."

"I see."

"Touka-chan I'm sorry If I ask you this question...I hope you won't upset about it."

Touka looked at Naruto curiously.

"It's fine Naruto-sama you could ask me anything."

"Touka-chan...do you really like fighting?"

Silence filled the air as Touka's eyes is covered by her beautiful hair.

"I truly hate it."

Naruto just let her continue.

"I doesn't have much choice My Teacher told me to be prepared for anything that might come to happen...and it seems he was right."

"I see...even so...your Dual swords play is amazing."

Touka sheepishly flustered.

"Hehehe~ Naruto-sama flattered me too much."

Unconsciously Touka fell and fall in Naruto's arm.

"What's wrong Touka-chan you feeling tired?"

Touka blushed and couldn't utter a single word until.

"Ahem!"

There standing Aisha while flustered and look away.

"Aneue, Naruto-dono at least show Decency and not doing it here."

Touka hurriedly stand sputtered incoherently.

"No! it was not! It was just! Auuu!~"

Naruto and Aisha laughed at Touka's act and so it was the sweet of their first Victory.

On their return, Ryuuen personally met them and distributed rewards. But the next day, letters came from Imperial Protector of Qingzhou Region saying that the rebels were laying siege to the chief city and it was near falling. Help was needed quickly.

"I will go," said Touka as soon as she heard the news.

And she set out at once with her own soldiers, reinforced by five thousand soldiers under Suusei. The rebels, seeing help coming, at once attacked most fiercely. The relieving force being comparatively small could not prevail and retired some ten miles, where they made a camp.

"They are many and we but few,"

said Naruto to Touka and her soldiers.

"We can only beat them by superior strategy."

So they prepared an ambush. Aisha and Rinrin, each with a goodly party, went behind the hills, right and left, and there hid. When the gongs beat they were to move out to support the main army.

These preparations made, the drums rolled noisily for Touka and Naruto to advance. The rebels also came forward. But Naruto and Touka suddenly stopped. Thinking this was their chance, the rebels pressed forward and were led over the hills. Then suddenly the gongs sounded for the ambush. Aisha and Rinrin poured out from right and left as Naruto and Touka turn around to meet the rebels. Under three-side attack, the rebels lost heavily and fled to the walls of Qingzhou City. But Imperial Protector led out an armed troops to attack them, and the rebels were entirely defeated and many slain. Qingzhou was no longer in danger.

Though fierce as tigers soldiers be,  
Battles are won by strategy.  
A hero comes; he gains renown,  
Already destined for a crown.

After the celebrations in honor of victory were over, Commander Suusei proposed to return to Youzhou.

But Touka said

"We are informed that Imperial Commander Ryo No has been struggling with a horde of rebels led by Choukaku at Guangzong. Ryo No was once my teacher, and I want to go help him."

"Very well Imperial sister Take care...I wish you luck."

"Thank you Suusei-dono."

So Touka and Suusei separated, Naruto and the three sisters with their troops made their way to Guangzong. They found Ryo No's camp, were admitted to his presence, and declared the reason of their coming. The Commander received them with great joy, and they remained with him while he made his plans.

On the way towards the camp Naruto asked about this Ryo No Teacher of Touka.

"So Touka-chan tell me more about this Ryo No person."

"Ah! Teacher Ryo No is a very respectable man also a wise old man."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Old man?"

"Yup, he is also kind even when he is old you have to meet him soon Naruto-sama."

When they reach the camp a shadow try to glomp Touka but was stopped by Naruto's Shakujou. Turns out it was an old man with commander suit.

"Umm...I didn't hit him too hard right?"

In the camp Ryo No regained consciousness and greet his student Touka.

"Ah...Ryuubi-chan it's been a long time since we've met...You've doing well I hope?"

"Yes, I am just fine Uncle Ryo...I'm here to help Uncle to stop the rebellion once and for all."

"Hooo...so I see Touka-chan have raised an army by herself?"

"No, Uncle Ryo...If it wasn't for Naruto-sama I would have never be able to raise an army."

"Oh this young man."

Ryo No eyes looking at Naruto and then he smile.

"You have choose such a great man for yourself Ryuubi-chan I'm proud of you!"

"Eh?!"

"Hahaha! Okay stop playing we have a war to finish, bring your sisters in Ryuubi-chan so we could begin."

"Yes!"

Now The state of Imperial Army against Koukintou Neither had any success. Choukaku with her one hundred fifty thousand troops while Ryo No with his Fifty thousand troops.

Ryo No said to Touka,

"I am able to surround these rebels here. But the other two sisters, Chouhou and Chouryou, are strongly entrenched opposite Kouhousou and Shushun at Yingchuan. I will give you a thousand more troops, and with these you can go to find out what is happening, and we can then settle the moment for concerted attack."

Before Naruto leave Ryo No summoned him for a while.

"Young man...How long have you known Ryuubi-chan?"

"Not for long sir I've met her during my journey."

"So you are a sage?"

"Yes I am."

"Very well all I hope is for you to help her goal with your wisdom and please protect her."

Naruto smirked.

"You don't need to tell me old man."

So Naruto left Ryo No's camp headed for Touka.

Then Touka set off and marched as quickly as possible to Yingchuan. At that time the imperial troops were attacking with success, and the rebels had stopped upon Changshe. They had encamped among the thick grass.

Seeing this, Kouhousou said to Shushun,

"The rebels are camping in the field. We can attack them by fire."

So the Imperial Commanders order their troops cut a bundle of dry grass and laid an ambush. That night the wind blew a gale, and at the second watch they started a blaze. At the same time Kouhousou and Shushun's troops attacked the rebels and set their camp on fire. The flames rose to the very heaven. The rebels were thrown into great confusion. There was no time to saddle horses or equip armor: They fled in all directions.

The battle continued until dawn. Chouhou and Chouryou, with a group of retreating rebels, found a way of escape. But suddenly a troop of soldiers with crimson banners appeared to oppose them. Their leader was a woman of short stature with blue eyes and blond hair. She was Sousou (Cao Cao), a high-rank woman, holding the rank of Cavalry Commander. Her mother was Sousuu (Cao Song), but she was not really a Soo. Sousuu had been born to the Kakou (Xiahou) family, but she had been brought up by Eunuch Soutou (Cao Teng) and had taken this family name.

As a young woman Sousou had been fond of hunting and delighted in songs and dancing. She was resourceful and full of guile. An aunt, seeing the young fellow so unsteady, used to get angry with her and told her mother of her misdeeds. Her mother remonstrated with her.

But Sousou made equal to the occasion. One day, seeing her aunt coming, she fell to the ground in a pretended ill. The aunt alarmed ran to tell her mother, who came, and there was the youth in most perfect health.

"But your aunt said you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

Ask her mother.

"I have never suffered from sick or any such illness,"

said Sousou.

"But I have lost my aunt's affection, and she has deceived you."

Thereafter, whatever the aunt might say of her faults, her mother paid no heed. So the young woman grew up licentious and uncontrolled.

A man of the time named Kyougen (Qiao Xuan) said to Sousou

"Rebellion is at hand, and only a woman of the greatest ability can succeed in restoring tranquillity. That woman is yourself."

And Kagyou (He Yong) of Nanyang said of her, "The dynasty of Han is about to fall. She who can restore peace is this woman and only she."

Sousou went to see her future of a wise man of Runan named Kyoshou (Xu Shao).

"What Kind of Woman am I?"

Ask Sousou the wise man she ask him again and again.

Until Kyoshou replied. "In peace you are an able Minister while in Chaos you are a crafty hero."

Sousou greatly happy to hear this.

Sousou graduated at seventeen and earned a reputation of piety, integrity, and agile mind. She began her career as Commanding Officer in a county within the Capital District. In the four gates of the city she guarded, she hung up clubs of various sorts, and she would punish any breach of the law whatever the rank of the offender. Now an uncle of Eunuch Kenseki (Jian Shuo) was found one night in the streets with a sword and was arrested. In due course she was beaten. Thereafter no one dared to offend again, and Sousou's name became heard. Soon she became a magistrate of Dunqiu.

At the outbreak of the Yellow Scarves, Sousou held the rank of General and was given command of five thousand horse and foot to help fight at Yingchuan. She just happened to fall in with the newly defeated rebels whom she cut to pieces. Thousands were slain and endless banners and drums and horses were captured, together with huge sums of money. However, Chouhou and Chouryou got away; and after an interview with Kouhousou, Sousou went in pursuit of them.

"Wow Touka onee-chan Naruto onii-chan...that Blonde Onee-chan is so cool."

Rinrin look in awe at Sousou who just arrived and left.

"Aneue that woman is really..."

Aisha's word continued by Touka.

"She is really ambitious...I can feel it I truly hope she will not be our enemy in the near future."

Naruto nodded.

"you are right but right now we have to pick up the pace."

"""Yes!"""

The four of them mount their horse they hastening toward Yingchuan, when they heard the din of battle and saw flames rising high toward the sky. But they arrived too late for the fighting. They saw Kouhousou and Shushun to whom they told the intentions of Ryo No.

"The rebel power is quite broken here," said the commanders, "but they will surely make for Guangzong to join Choukaku. You can do nothing better than hasten back."

Naruto and The three sisters thus retraced their steps. Half way along the road they met a party of soldiers escorting a prisoner in a cage-cart. When they drew near, they saw the prisoner was no other than Ryo No, the old man they were going to help. Hastily dismounting, Touka asked what had happened.

Ryo No explained,

"I had surrounded the rebels and was on the point of smashing them, when Choukaku employed some of his supernatural powers and prevented my victory. The court sent down Eunuch Hidari to inquire into my failure, and that official demanded a bribe. I told him how hard pressed we were and asked him where, in the circumstances, I could find a gift for him. He went away in wrath and reported that I was hiding behind my ramparts and would not give battle and that I disheartened my army. So I was superseded by Toutaku (Dong Zhuo), and I have to go to the capital to answer the charge."

"What?! how dare they?!"

Rinrin in a fit of rage almost slaying the escort but Touka hold her.

"The government will take the due course,"

Said Touka.

"You must not act hastily!"

So the escorts and Naruto with three sisters went different ways.

It was useless to continue on that road to Guangzong, so Aisha proposed to go back to Zhuo, and they retook the road. Two days later they heard the thunder of battle behind some hills. Hastening to the top, they beheld the government soldiers suffering great loss, and they saw the countryside was full of Yellow Scarves. On the rebels' banners were the words Choukaku the Lord of Heaven written large.

"Sisters! we have to attack Choukaku!"

Touka said to her sisters

""Yes!""

Both her sisters quickly lead their troops while Naruto stay behind while observing the battle ground.

"This is getting interesting. Let's Go!"

Naruto gallop his horse along with his fifty men.

Choukaku had routed Toutaku and was following up her advantage. She was in hot pursuit when the three sisters dashed into her army, threw her ranks into confusion, and drove her back fifteen miles. Then the sisters returned with the rescued general to her camp.

Toutaku is a young woman with a large purple eyes and with white shoulder-length hair, with her kind face anyone would follow her everywhere.

"Thank you very much for saving me from Koukintou I've been badly defeated and forced to retreat. once again I thank you."

Toutaku with her soft voice thanking Naruto and the Three sisters however Toutaku adviser didn't really care about them.

Her name is Kaku Bunwa (Jia Xu Wenhe) she is the strategist of Toutaku and her close friend. however she never trusts anyone before they prove their worth and she thinks it was just by a mere luck Naruto and Three sisters are able to defeat Choukaku.

"May I ask What offices you currently hold?"

Kaku boldly ask Naruto and the Three sisters.

"Ano...Strategist-san we have no office."

Touka answered carefully.

"So...you are just Volunteers force? Then get out! you have filth Toutaku-sama with your presence!"

Touka and both her sisters are thunderstruck. Rinrin can't hold her anger anymore while Aisha barely hold her fury. while Naruto just calmly stod there with her eyes stay at Toutaku.

"What did you just said bespectacled short stature!?"

"Heh...look yourself chibi."

"Did you just call me Chibi!?"

Touka stopped her sister.

"Rinrin hold yourself you can't act too rash."

While Toutaku stopped her close friend from a fight.

"Ei-chan stop...you are being rude to our savior."

"Yue...these people are just lucky...They don't even have any offices or Title..."

"I understand that but you have to know they are also the one who saved us."

"Hmph."

Toutaku looked at the group and bow her head.

"I'm truly sorry for what my friend just said, how about a celebration after saving us all of you deserve a reward."

Naruto, Touka and Aisha bow their head while Rinrin reluctantly bow her head.

**A/N: And cut how was my new chapter? getting better or getting worse? let me know what you think...Please give a lots and lots of review but no flames please.**

**Sohara out**

**Ja Ne!~**


End file.
